A Matter of Interpretation
by TheGreatMatsutzu
Summary: DekaRanger- Even though she has psychic abilities, it doesn't mean she does not have to make sense of the thoughts she hears. Mild Jasmine/Umeko Oneshot.


A Matter of Interpretation

--

_AN: This story has been going though my head for awhile, ever since I saw a Japanese oekaki that seemed to imply something similar (I couldn't read it at the time). Plus, I've never been a big fan of F/F pairings, so this was an opportunity to play around with it in a very tongue-in-cheek way._

--

It was a lazy day at Earth's DekaBase. Doggie "Boss" Kruger sat in his chair at his desk, casually reading the newspaper. Hoji and Ban were both at separate computer consoles, each highly involved in what sounded like to the others in the room as some kind of speed-typing match. Sen and Tetsu both sat at the pentagram-shaped table in the center of the room, each reading something from the file folders in front of themselves. Both Jasmine and Umeko were nowhere to be found.

A swishing sound filled the room as the door in the front of the DekaRoom opened, the familiar form of Marika Reimon, better known to her friends as "Jasmine" entered. She let out a pleasant sounding sigh, and ran a hand through her dark hair. She wasn't yet wearing her signature gloves, the tools she had used to prevent herself from reading her companions' thoughts when she touched an object they had previously touched. She was an ESPer after all, and that was the unique ability that afforded her.

Doggie looked up from his newspaper as she entered. "Jasmine, you look quite rested," He smiled.

"Yes, Boss." Jasmine responded with a bright smile of her own. "I just came from the bath. I tried a new lavender lotion that I had bought when Umeko and I were out shopping last week. It was so relaxing."

That was precisely why the beautiful ESPer hadn't put back on her gloves as of yet, though they were sitting in the inside pocket of her yellow-accented uniform. She wanted to savor the feeling of the smoothness of the skin on her hands as long as possible. She knew it wouldn't last long though, so she'd make the most of this moment.

There was a swishing sound as the door to the DekaRoom whisked open once again, and soon Umeko briskly walked inside. Under one arm she was carrying a basket which contained her robe, a towel, and her three rubber ducks which were sitting precariously on top of said towels. In the other hand were at least three manila file folders, papers sticking out from them in a disjointed manner.

"Boss," Umeko called, struggling with her basket. She reached out toward her boss' desk with the folders as she approached it. "Swan-san caught me on the way to the bath. She wanted me to give you these... she said they were performance reports on the new modifications for DekaBase Robo."

Kruger looked up at her, placing down his paper gently. He then reached out for the folders. "Thank you, Umeko."

"No problem, Boss," She made a half-smile, and quickly turned around, her short ponytail flicking back. Because of the speed in which she changed direction, one of the plastic yellow ducks slipped from the basket and toward the floor. The quick flash of yellow caught Umeko's eye.

"Oh, no!" Umeko cried out. "Umenosuke!"

Jasmine, without a moment's hesitation through instinct, reached out and grabbed the falling bath toy. She had completely forgotten that she had neglected to put on her gloves. As soon as the smooth, yellow rubber touched her bare flesh, she immediately heard Umeko's voice in what seemed loud and clear;

"_Jasmine looks so radiant today,_" Umeko's thoughts boomed loud in her head, overshadowing any of her own. _"I wish she'd come with me to the bath. We'd have so much!"_

Jasmine felt her face burn from the heat of embarrassment as she held the small plastic duck, frozen in place. Umeko looked on, and was blissfully unaware as she approached.

"Thanks so much for catching Umenosuke for me, Jasmine!" The pink deka beamed. "It would have been so awful if he got dirty! I--"

She stopped. Umeko's cheerful expression changed to one of confusion the more she looked at Jasmine's visage. What was that peculiar look on her face? Her brown eyes then shifted from Jasmine's expression, down to the hand in which she was holding Umenosuke.

She wasn't wearing gloves.

"Umeko..." Jasmine started, slowly looking up toward her fellow officer.

Umeko snatched the duck away from Jasmine with lightening fast speed. "You... you read my mind didn't you?"

Jasmine turned away, resting her chin on her hand. "Yes. Now, why would you be thinking something like that? It's... weird."

Now it was Umeko's turn for her face to turn a flushed pink color. She realized just then that Jasmine had heard her inner-most thoughts on her friend and wanting her to accompany her to the bath. That had to be what it was… after all, why else would she be acting that way?

"Jasmine, I didn't mean it, er, I mean, _think _it in a _weird _way, I swear!" Umeko flustered, putting a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "Honest!"

The yellow uniformed deka did her best to laugh. "If you say so, Umeko." She turned to her friend. "Sorry, I forgot to put on my gloves."

"Uh... it's alright." Umeko nodded quickly.

At that point, neither girl spoke. Silence briefly filled the room, making Umeko feel more and more uncomfortable. To her it seemed like an hour before she could say anything more, but, in reality, the time was less than twenty seconds. It felt like all eyes in the room were watching the two of them. Even the sound of Hoji and Ban's typing had died away. Finally, it was unbearable. Jasmine was obviously not going to say anything else on the situation and Umeko… just wanted nothing more at that moment but to get away from it.

"Well, got to go!" She spat out at last, tightening her grip on her basket.

At that, the pink-uniformed DekaRanger practically sped out of the DekaRoom, leaving the rest of the group confused over what just happened between the two young women. Jasmine's mouth broke into a small smile as she pulled out her gloves and slowly put them on.

--

The water in the bath tub swished around as Umeko climbed inside. She sighed. Never before had she felt so embarrassed... and she had known her share of embarrassment.

She reached over to the basket she had brought with her, and put two of the rubber ducks within into the tub. The pair floated away peacefully in the sud-filled water. The third she sat on the edge of the tub, separated from the others.

"Umenosuke, you really made me look bad today," Umeko pouted. "As punishment, you won't be allowed to swim with the others until next time. You are banned from this bath."

At that, she splashed a bit of water from the tub toward the rubber duck, causing it to wobble slightly. Unnoticed by Umeko, a drop of water had collected on its plastic face. As it fell down, it almost looked like it was shedding a tear.


End file.
